prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alex Mercer
Archive 1 WHAT? Wait just one damn second! Mercer never had a plot to spread the infection beyond NYZ! What the hell is this article talking about? We spent the entire last game fighting the infection and WE FUCKING CONSUMED THEIR DAMN LEADER! I demand that that peice of the article be removed! - unregistered user (02:13, 2011 April 12) I'm sorry friend but it has been confirmed, Alex is the new infected leader and wants to spread the virus beyond the New York Zone. Don't worry thought i'm sure that he has some hidden agenda for this madness, i wasn't happy when i heard about it either :The information about Mercer willing to spread the virus, is from the March 2011 issue of EMG magazine. This interview with a developer states that Mercer wanted Heller as his "lieutenant" his own "Prototype", however it hasn't been stated that Mercer has become the new leader of the infected. DeadVenom01 please provide a source for your new information. And "unregistered user" our articles are mostly sourced, please check the notes and reference section to clarify. [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 04:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :: MY FRIENDS!!! : i love the game as much you love it tooo but lets think... Alex Mercer was a person qith a girlfriend and a lovely sister.. but these Fuckin` military take that all away , imagine it You cant eaat , nor have a girlfriend and you are a monster!!!all the people hate you for this I think that he syould get even ... and take the fckin Virus Out of new york city!!!!!!!!! Sign: Mango989 from Ecuador (02:41, 2011 July 7) :I hate how the guys who made this game just make it so Alex Mercer, who in the previous game saved New York and then showed a great deal of disgust in the former Alex Mercer for unleashing the virus to begin with, out of no where decides he wants to instead infect the city he fought to save, kill millions in the same manner he criticised the original Mercer for, and become the new infected leader. I keep hoping that there's some explanation, like maybe Alex Mercer isn't REALLY the new infected leader and Blackwatch just assumes he is, or something. Bloodtom1 19:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, Blackwatch still blames Mercer for causing the infection even though it was Greene who accelerated it's growth and spread. Radical will have an explanation for this change of Alex Mercer. --[[User_talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] ''Gentek'' 19:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Here are some good quotes Alex spoke in the Game, to be late rput up in the Quotes section: *I looked for the truth. Found it. Didn't like it.Wish to hell I could forget it. *Alex Mercer. The City suffered for his mistakes. For what he did at Pen station and whoever he was, that's a part of me. *When I close my eyes, I see the memories of a thousand dead men screaming as I take their lives. Moments I will relive forever. *What have I become? Something less than human, but also something more. Sorry, Forgot to sign. [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 14:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Where can i get a bigger version of the Deadly Shape Shifting Picture? ShenLong Kazama 20:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :For what purpose? [[User_Talk:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] 13:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) The mess I really like the game but this wiki is such a mess! Take this article for example - it has absolutely mixed TOO DIFFERENT CHARACTERS, that is - Alex and Zeus. The former was a crazy scientist with some important relevance to the story but he was already dead prior to it! It is clearly revealed that Zeus is just a physical manifestation of the virus which consumed Alex's body and believed he is Alex because, like ALWAYS IN THE ENTIRE GAME, it consumed Alex's memories, too. There should be two separate articles, in fact, to avoid confusion. Faust-RSI 20:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Let me tell you something that was clarified long time ago. The virus did not consume Alex, it reanimated his body. When he was shot, he dropped the vial containing the virus, which entered his body. So basically it's still Alex Mercer but with enhanced abilities. And all along the game, the virus considers itself as Alex Mercer. So the article stays and will not be split into two. Even the developers at Radical Entertainment call him Alex and not the virus. Zeus was a code name given by Blackwatch since they thought Alex was a unique infected individual. And don't you dare say this wiki is messed up when you do not even contribute. Why not try and revamp the articles instead of complaining? --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow... Just wow, man. Clarified by whom, you? I'd like there would be something like facepalm smile, too bad there isn't. Virus did consume entire Alex body, there was the whole chapter in the game dedicated to it. Alex being virus was one of the most important and most interesting revelations of the game, the unique idea of the game all players around the world are talking about. Yes, virus still considers himself Alex and it's called Alex for the reasons I've mentioned. But it doesn't made him the REAL Alex. He is a clone based on virus rather than on human cells. And, my boy, don't you dare to point me what to do, who do you think you are? And I have contributed to numerous wiki's on different languages, but I won't contribute to this wiki because of people like you reverting changes that makes sense to those they like. Faust-RSI 05:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Faust, you came to the Prototype Wiki with disrespectful words and intentions. You claimed to it be a "mess" when Vatsa, myself, and many others have worked hard to make this a reader-friendly site with easily accessible information. Like Vatsa said, you should contribute to the Wiki instead of making accusations that we are incompetent. If you were not raised with proper manners, I am sorry, but the rest of the world still expects them from you nonetheless. I can assure you that if you continue to act in this way you will not be welcomed on this Wiki and that would make it nigh impossible for you to work with us. Also, in your First post you stated that Mercer and the Virus were "too" separate characters. The grammatically correct word to be used is "two". And your third sentence in your second post is lacking in cohesiveness. Have a nice day. Shivalry 05:30, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Bla bla bla, you're sure funny. Such an amount of words and nothing on the topic, sorry I can't take you seriously. And who are you - English teacher? lmao! Better watch your grammar ;) Come back when you'll have something relevant to say Faust-RSI 06:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::"Virus did consume entire Alex body, there was the whole chapter in the game dedicated to it." Dude, the virus never consumed his body, literally. When he fell over the broken vial, the contents of it, meaning the virus entered into his body through the wounds already caused by gunshots. It is still Alex Mercer's body, still human cells except repurposed by the virus to suit it's needs. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 06:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::The "mad scientist" part of Alex's life is more like a history of the playable Alex than deserving of its own page. And the virus did not consume his body, it infected it. Also the infected Alex is what everyone who searches ALEX MERCER is looking for, and so shouldn't be split for that reason either. It is also only the military who call Mercer Zeus and so wouldn't be a suitable name under the same logic you don't have a separate area for COPPERHEAD from HYDRA.PARIAH 05:30, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I might be late to comment on this topic but, had to say. Remeber what Alex say's after the credits? "My name is Alex Mercer and my work is almost done." He doesn't say "My name is Prototype and my work is almost done." I know this is nothing, but had to add my opinion. 07:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Weakness You know the thing on Mercers back these things if you stab a large knife or sworde into it will it kill him or severley damedge him and if someone cuts his head clean of like if a Predator threw his smart disc at him and it cut his head clean of even cleaner then what it did to the beaf in Predator 2 couled that kill him. :First of all, sign your posts on talk pages and forums with four tilds (~). No as for the image, PSU (or whatever the watermark) has been misguiding you. One of the images is just a tribal design on Mercer's jacket. Another image is of Mercer infected with the Parasite aka Cure developed by Blackwatch and when he was injected with that, transformations were impossible. And yet he has his claws are active. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 03:41, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes im aware of that it was the best pic i couled find but can you answer the questionTomahawk23 23:34, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Technically, Mercer can't be killed. Any presence of fresh biomass of any form and he can regenerate using it. This is shown after the nuclear blast at the end game. But the infection was just a temporary and when Blackwatch injected it, they were hoping it would create a cure while weakening him. Even if the parasite growing on his back was severed it would still regenerate seeing as it was part of his body. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 04:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ::So what your saying is he has no weekness and his head wouled regenerate if it was cut clean of or the head wouled come back to the body unless taken away from the body but and he couled be decapiated and live like is their any form of death that couled kill him you did say TechnicallyTomahawk23 02:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that is his nature or rather the nature/purpose of the virus he was infected with. It eventually adapts to any weakness it's host experiences. It regenerates itself and is capable of creating an immunity. althought I doubt that Radical or anyone would want to decapitate him and separate his parts. Even if that is done he can still grow the body parts he is missing, now do not ask what happens to the decapitated parts as I have never thought about such a thing. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 14:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Just one more thing if he s infected with the virus and he s stabed in that area where the lump or somethen is will that kill him if the blade goes deep enough Tomahawk23 17:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : Nowhere in the game is it suggested that it would kill him. Also just for clarification you're talking about the parasite CROSS injects him with, yes? If so then (just speaking purely hypothetically) I don't believe it would kill him anyway. In the cutscene after the injection several bullets fly through that patch and Mercer continues onwards as normal (minus his powers of course), just before control is given back to the player.PARIAH 05:14, December 15, 2011 (UTC) is He conscious? We all no tht hes become a monster, but ive been wanting 2 ask this question. Is he alive or dead? I mean is he conscious of this or is this another being that has taken the form of him? Heavyweaponsguy 00:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :He was conscious and aware of his actions in the first game but we still do not know why he's prepared to spread the virus in the second game. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 04:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC)